Não morra antes de mim
by Mary Lupin
Summary: [ONE SHOT HG] Às vezes o amor é distante. Às vezes, os dois não tem como se encontrar. E às vezes, um dos dois não agüenta mais a solidão. E às vezes, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Song fic de Stirb nicht vor mir, de Rammstein.


Bom pessoal... Essa fic... Cara, nem sei o que falar dela! Eu sei que eu tava ouvindo essa música e comecei a pensar nas cenas... E foi surgindo, até que resolvi passar para letra as cenas!

Espero que vocês gostem, porque me deu o maior trabalho para traduzir a letra inteira (fiquei dois dias só pra traduzir... meu alemão tá fraco!)... E eu aconselho a ouvir a música quando ler a fic!  
Espero que gostem!  
Obrigada Minako, por ter betado a fic! nn

Mary Lupin

Rammstein – Stirb nicht vor mir (_Rammstein – Não morra antes de mim)  
_

Die nacht öffnet ihren schoß _(A noite abre a sua capa)_  
Das Kind heißt einsamkeit _(O nome da criança é solidão)_  
Es ist kalt und regungslos _(Está gelada e imóvel)_  
Ich weine leise in die zeit _(Eu choro suavamente no tempo)_  
Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt _(Eu não sei o seu nome)_  
Doch ich weiß, dass es dich gibt _(Mas sei que você existe)_  
Ich weiß, dass irgendwann _(Eu sei qualquer dia)_  
Irgendwer mich liebt _(Alguém irá me amar)_  
He comes to me every night _(Ele vem a mim toda a noite)_  
No words are left to say _(Não há palavras para falar)_  
With his hands around my neck _(Suas mãos em torno de meu pescoço)_  
I close my eyes and pass away _(Eu fecho os olhos e falelo)_  
I don´t know who he is _(Eu não sei quem ele é)_  
In my dreams he does exist _(Nos meus sonhos ele existe)_  
His passion is a kiss _(A paixão dele é um beijo)_  
And I can not resist _(Que eu não posso resistir)_  
Ich warte hier _(Eu espero aqui)_  
Don´t die before I do _(Não morra antes de mim)_  
Ich warte hier _(Eu espero aqui)_  
Stirb nicht vor mir _(Não morra antes de mim)_  
I don´t know who you are _(Eu não sei quem você é)_  
I know that you exist _(Mas sei que você existe)_  
(stirb nicht) _(Não morra)_  
Sometimes love seems so far _(As vezes o amor me parece tão distante)_  
(ich warte hier) _(Eu espero aqui)_  
Your love I can´t dismiss _(Não posso perder seu amor)_  
Ich warte hier _(Eu espero aqui)_  
Alle häuser sind verschneit _(Todas as casas estão cobertas com neve)_  
Und in den fenstern kerzenlicht _(E há luz de velas nas janelas) _  
Dort liegen sie zu zweit _(Lá eles repousam juntos)_  
Und ich, ich warte nur auf dich _(E eu, eu espero apenas por você)_  
Ich warte hier _(Eu espero aqui)_  
Don´t die before I do_ (Não morra antes de mim)_  
Ich warte hier _(Eu espero aqui)_  
Stirb nicht vor mir _(Não morra antes de mim)_  
I don´t know who you are _(Eu não sei quem é você)_  
I know that you exist _(Mas sei que você existe)_  
(stirb nicht)_ (Não morra)_  
Sometimes love seems so far _(Às vezes o amor me parece tão distante)_  
(ich warte hier)_ (Eu espero aqui)_  
Your love I can´t dismiss _(Não posso perder o seu amor)_  
Stirb nicht vor mir _(Não morra antes de mim)_

**Não morra antes mim – Stirb nicht vor mir**

Uma figura triste e penosa estava sentada no banco daquele parque. Ela olhava para uma foto atenciosamente. Os cabelos ruivos compridos esvoaçavam graças aos ventos daquele fim de tarde. Ela estava imóvel. Ela apenas olhava para aquela foto. A foto. Havia um garoto sorridente, acenando para ela. Ele tinha olhos verdes, cabelo bagunçado – mas não por não ter sido devidamente penteado, e sim por uma natureza própria -, óculos e uma fina cicatriz formando um raio em sua testa. Ela continuava olhando para aquela foto. O garoto sorria, acenava, e não parecia perceber a tristeza daquela garota.  
- Você está tão longe de mim. - sua voz estava triste e rouca, como se estivesse muito tempo sem falar. O garoto da foto continuava da mesma forma, sorridente. - Aqui está tão estranho sem você. Todo o dia eu acordo de um mesmo sonho com você. Lá você fica tão perto de mim. O sonho... Por quê? Por que nesse sonho eu não posso falar com você? Por que nesse sonho eu não o reconheço? - não tardou para as lágrimas encherem os seus olhos e caírem em seu rosto, para depois molhar a foto.  
As lembraças também não tardam a chegar. O primeiro beijo, que mostrou a ela o amor dele. O primeiro beijo, que ela esperou por tanto tempo. E tudo aquilo que passaram juntos...  
- Você está em perigo. - novamente, a voz rouca demonstra a tristeza dela. - Você pode se ferir. Você pode morrer. Você pode nunca mais me ver. Eu não sei se você está vivo. Eu não sei se você está morto, se está voltando, se já fez o que precisava fazer, se está passando dificuldades... Eu não sei de nada, e tenho que ficar aqui. Olhando outros passarem, enquanto eles estão felizes. Cada qual em seu lugar. Rindo, podendo ficar juntos... Não, nós não podemos ficar assim! Eu te espero aqui. Fielmente aqui, sempre, sempre, _sempre_ esperando por você.  
Ela levantou-se e deixou a foto cair de suas mãos. Olhou para a foto, o garoto ainda sorridente. Sorriu. E andou, deixando para trás a foto.  
- Mas esse sempre está se esgostando. - ela ainda andava, pisando fundo na neve, o vento ainda bagunçando os seus cabelos. - Eu não agüento mais. Eu tenho medo que você morra antes de mim. Eu não quero que você morra. Você não pode morrer.  
Suspiro.  
- E você está tão longe de mim. Toda a noite eu sonho com você, mas mesmo assim, você está longe de mim. Nos sonhos eu não sei quem você é. Na vida real, você não está aqui. Onde você está? Onde?  
Andava, mas não sabia para onde. Sentia-se inútil. Olhava para os lados. As casas iluminadas, as pessoas em companhia uma com a outra, alegres, sem preocupações. E ela lá fora, tentando desvencilhar-se daquela dor.  
- Por que eu não resisti à você? Por quê? Eu sabia que iria acontecer isso. - novamente algumas lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto. - Isso não deveria ter acontecido.  
Mas ela sabia que continuaria lá, esperando por ele.  
E esperando.  
Fosse o que fosse. Durasse o tempo que quisesse.  
- Não morra. Por favor, não morra antes de mim.  
A cabeça baixa. Os cabelos esvoaçantes. Os olhos cheios de água. O rosto sofrido. As olheiras por falta de sono, o medo de dormir e sonhar novamente. A tristeza. O abatimento.  
- Não, você não pode fazer isso comigo. - em seus passos leves, tropeçou em seus próprios pés fazendo com que caísse de joelhos. E lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas. - Não morra. Não morra antes... Não morre antes de mim.  
Fechou os olhos. Viu então o mesmo rosto sorridente da foto. Os mesmos olhos verdes. O mesmo sorriso. Tudo.  
- Por favor, não morra antes mim. Eu estou te esperando. Estou te esperando.  
Levantou-se.  
- Eu... eu não posso perder você assim. Não posso perder. Não morra antes mim, Harry Potter.


End file.
